When We Feast at the Midnight Hour
When We Feast at the Midnight Hour is Episode 2 of Season 1 of The Worst Witch TV series. It was preceded by The Battle of the Broomsticks and followed by A Pig in a Poke. Plot A few weeks into the term, and homesickness is taking its toll on the first years. Part of their problem is the food - liver in cold, greasy gravy, fish with gazing eyes and lumpy milk puddings. As a result, they have resorted to eating too many sweets. Mildred and her friends try everything to avoid eating them, including smuggling the fish out in Mildred's school bag. Unfortunatly, Ethel rats them out and in a desperate attempt to ditch the fish, Mildred drops it in an enlarging potion. Miss Cackle decides that the only answer is to set an example by eating exactly the same food as the girls for a week. Meanwhile Mrs Tapioca, the school cook, comes to Mildred's rescue and invites her down to the kitchen to sample her fresh pasta and pizzas. Mildred spots an extraordinary contraption, which Frank Blossom has created for catching mice. She also notices an interesting cupboard, which Mrs Tapioca tells her is where the staff keep their own food. Mildred has an idea and later she suggests to the others that they have a midnight feast. Miss Cackle takes a class in simple shape-changing, and their hats are magicked into an amusing range of headgear. Mr Blossom tells them the legend of Sir Walter's Wet Week - centuries ago, Baron Overblow refused to give shelter to Sir Walter one wild and stormy night and left him in the rain to die. As a result, every year it rains for a whole week, and on the last night there is a big storm, during which Sir Walter walks the corridors looking for revenge. Ethel and Drusilla hatch a plan to scare Mildred and her friends by pretending to be the ghost of Sir Walter, and the two follow Mildrid's gang to the kitchen. Just as the young witches are about to magic themselves a pizza, they're frightened away by Drusilla in disguise. But before the pizza thiefs can eat their bounty, they too are frightened away by Miss Cackle, who has become trapped in Mr. Blossom's mouse catching device. (She had given up all food except for school dinners and couldn't hold out any longer due to her love of cheese). Miss Cackle and Mrs. Tapioca sit down to the pizza, just in time for Miss Hardbroom to burst in with Ethel and Drusilla in tow to find out if there's a ghost in the dungeon. The next day Miss Cackle agrees to change the rules and declares Saturdays to be pizza days. Cast * Georgina Sherrington as Mildred Hubble * Felicity Jones as Ethel Hallow * Emma Brown as Maud Moonshine * Clare Coulter as Miss Cackle * Kate Duchêne as Miss Hardbroom * Una Stubbs as Miss Bat * Claire Porter as Miss Drill * Annette Badland as Miss Tapioca * Berwick Kaler as Frank Blossom * Harshna Brahmbatt as Jadu Wali * Joanna Dyce as Ruby Cherrytree * Holly Rivers as Drusilla Paddock * Poppy Gaye as Griselda Blackwood * Julia Maleskwi as Fenella Feverfew Quotes Miss Hardbroom: “300 lines: I must not fill my mouth with disgusting rubbish!” Miss Cackle: “Let's say... cheese for example. If you had a block of cheese and you wanted to make a cheesecake, or a cheese soufflé, or...” (Miss Cackle goes off into a cheese fantasy...) Mr Blossom: "On Sir Walter’s wet week, shall the chill waters run!" Miss Bat: (shuts eyes) “Here﻿ comes the AIRPLANE!” (girls hide food) “all gone!” Miss Cackle sitting in kitchen with Mrs Tapioca: "Ah Miss Hardbroom, would you care for a slice?" (HB looks at pizza like it isn't fit for consumption by rat's fleas let alone people) Spells Used Here is a list of spells featured in the episode, along with who performed them, who they were performed on (when applicable) and, if given, the incantation used. *Miss Hardbroom uses an unknown spell to materialise and dematerialise throughout the episode. *Miss Cackle teaches her class a spell to transform things into food: "Alacazam, Alacazoo!". Gallery Category:1998 TV Series